Allegiance
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: Luka x Zatsune, mother/daughter. Luka POV. Luka adopts Miku and Zat into the family after finding them- 3 and 4yo, respectively- out on the street. Miku seems happy enough, but Zatsune…


Why won't you let me near?

Why do you hide your

Crimson eyes

When I come to embrace you

To kiss your tears away?

Why do you conceal yourself?

When the others come to play?

Do you dislike

To have fun

To play games?

Or is there something

I can't see?

You were too young to be out there

Four years old

Is too little

To live on your own

Oh, Miku is happy

But please, little Zatsune

Don't push away my efforts

To give you a home!

Are you scared, Zatsune?

Are you frightened of _me_?

Or are you just fearful

To accept my affections?

Now, don't you shake your head

I can see it in your

Tear-stained face

You are terrified

To become attached

To me

What could have made you

So scared of my love?

What could have made you

So nervous at night?

Don't think that I'm blind

I couldn't have missed

Those starts

Those jumps

When something clatters

To the ground

Why do you flinch away

When I try to hold your hand?

Why do you cringe

When I try to embrace you?

You shy away

When I hold up my hand

Do you think that I'll hit you?

Do you think that I'll yell?

Oh, my baby Zatsune

I can hear you at night

And it breaks my heart, little one

Your tiny little sobs

You try to hide in your pillow

Your shrieks and your whimpers

You attempt to choke back

But when I come to soothe your nerves

To take away the bad dreams

You yelp and you hide

And you won't come out

And the morning's not much better

You barely come out of your room

You're silent at the table

And when the children try

To play with you

You tremble

And run away

I don't know what to do

I don't know how to help you

I've been doing the best I can do!

Maybe I should just

Find your mother and father

And let them come take you away!

…

But maybe that's why

You were out there alone

Maybe that's why

You can't trust me

At all

Did your mother and father

Not love you?

Did they dump you out there

To survive on your own?

Did they call you freaks?

Did they punch you and kick?

Did they try to touch you

Where it's not okay?

Oh, please tell me, Zatsune

I can't help you

If you won't even tell me

Yes or no!

You nod. You nod?

So, then, yes, it's true-

You won't let me near

Because nobody's ever loved you…

So my loving caress

Is a foreign emotion

A kiss on the forehead

Is all Greek to you

I can see it in your eyes

Pooling over with tears

You want me to care

But at the same time

You can't afford to be

Hated again

Oh, Zatsune…

Shh-sh-sh-shhh

Don't cry, baby girl

I'm not going to hurt you

I'm not going to throw you away

I'm not going to scream at you

Or call you bad names

I just want to hold you

See- just like this

That doesn't hurt, now

Doesn't it feel nice?

Look, Luka doesn't want

To laugh at you as you cry

Or hurl you to the dirt

Luka- me- I'm your mommy now

And I will protect you

To the ends of this Earth

You don't need to hide anymore

Little one

And when they won't play with you

Or you fall down

Or get a scraped knee

Just run back to me

I can help you, you'll see

You don't have to shun them, now

Go and have fun

Your nightmares will no longer control you

I can scare them away

With a kiss

And a nuzzle

And sing you a lullaby

To send you a sweet dream

Of sugar and love

Haha! Yes, that's right

No more cowering in fright

No more shivers

And flinching

When I draw you near

For I love you, my dear

Luka will always be right here

To hold you

To cuddle

To quell all your fears

Now, Zatsune, my darling

Wipe those tears away

I think I hear Neru calling

She wants you to come and play

So run off, now

To have some fun

And make a friend or two

But just remember, sweetheart

If you need someone to lean on

Luka will always be right here-

Mommy will always be right here-

I will always

Be

Right here…

**A/N: ****This was a fic? Poem? Drabble? Showing the story through Luka's eyes as she tries to figure out what is wrong with her little Zatsune. Uh. Hope you enjoyed? Review? Don't lynch me?**


End file.
